Ce'ssation
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Alfred dan Matthew, dua bayi kembar siam, dipisahkan melalui operasi yang menyebabkan kematian salah satunya. Namun, apakah mereka sungguh benar-benar terpisah...? Multiple pairing. Rate M for horror and gore.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS – Fanfiction**

**SHINJU Ageha**

**CE'SSATION**

Alfred dan Matthew terlahir sebagai bayi kembar siam. Tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, orangtua mereka memisahkan keduanya lewat operasi yang menyebabkan kematian salah satunya. Tapi, apakah mereka benar-benar 'terpisah'…?

**Warning :** bagi yang nggak kuat sama cerita horor, lebih baik jaga jarak… saya nggak mau tanggung kalau setelah baca fic ini anda terus merasa 'diikuti'…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 – Silent Amethyst<strong>

_"Ayah, bekas luka di bahu dan tanganku ini apa sih…?"_

_ "Oh, i-itu… bekas operasi sayang…"_

_ "Operasi apa…? Kok aku tidak ingat?"_

_ "E-ehm… sekarang kita makan malam dulu ya. Dan Alfred, apa kamu sudah mengerjakan PR-mu untuk besok…?"_

_ Alfred tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orangtuanya tidak pernah mau menjelaskan tentang bekas jahitan lebar yang membekas hampir di sepanjang bahu, lengan, dan perut sampingnya itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa malu tiap kali ditanyai orang, 'bekas operasi apa itu?' dan ia hanya bisa menjawab 'tidak tahu'. _

_ Namun karena merasa ini juga bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan, Alfred memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi…_

* * *

><p>Alfred memandang kosong ke luar dari jendela kelasnya. Refleksi langit mendung kelabu tampak begitu kontras terpantul di iris biru langitnya. Salah satu tangannya menopang dagu, dan tangan lainnya memainkan liontin kalungnya yang berhiaskan batu amethyst kecil.<p>

"Hei! Siang bolong begini anak muda jangan melamun!" sebuah teguran yang cukup keras dari belakangnya membuat Alfred terlonjak kaget, sontak dagunya terpeleset dari topangan tangannya dan jatuh membentur kusen jendela.

"Agh! Antonio! Sakit bodoh! Kalau tahu aku lagi bengong, jangan dikagetkan begitu dong!"

Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Antonio malah tertawa melihat reaksi Alfred. "Ups, maaf… pasti sakit ya…"

"Tentu saja sakit! Kau mau coba hah?"

Beberapa siswa yang masih duduk di bangku kelas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika Alfred mulai mengandrungi Antonio dan pemuda asal Spanyol itu mulai berteriak minta ampun. Musim hujan begini, masih saja ada yang cukup bersemangat seperti mereka… Yah, kalau mereka sih, selalu semangat sepanjang tahun ya…

"Hei! Kalian berdua berisik! Tidak lihat yang lain sedang mengerjakan tugas, hah?" bentakan kasar dari Lovino sudah cukup untuk menghentikan adu jotos mereka berdua.

"Ah, kenapa siih? Lovi cemburu ya~ Tenang saja, siapa juga mau sama cowok selulitan macam dia? Aku tetap setia sama kamu kok~"

Malang benar nasib Antonio, karena detik berikutnya ia harus menerima pukulan ganda yang telak mengenai kepala dan perutnya…

"Siapa yang kau sebut selulitan…?"

"Siapa yang cemburu…?"

…dan membuatnya tewas seketika di lantai.

"Wah wah, Lovino… Tonjokanmu terlalu keras tuh…" seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata crimson menyahut dari belakang kelas. Bukannya panic karena sahabatnya sekarat di lantai, Gilbert malah tertawa sambil merangkul bahu pemuda Prancis di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar abang yang bertanggung jawab membawanya ke klinik sekolah, ya~" penawaran Francis dengan kompak langsung ditolak tiga orang lainnya karena takut kondisi Antonio malah semakin 'mengkhawatirkan' jika Francis yang menggendongnya…

"Biar aku saja yang bawa deh… Kalian nggak bakal ngerti kalau-kalau di tengah jalan nanti mendadak dia mengigau soal ladang tomatnya…" kata Lovino seraya memapah Antonio yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ahaha~ Lovino benar-benar calon istri yang baik ya~"

"Diam kau, kodok mesum…!"

Lovino masih saja misuh-misuh dengan wajah merah ketika ia membawa Antonio keluar dari ruangan kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Alfred memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. "Kenapa siswa kelas tiga seperti kalian ada di sini…? Bukannya di bawah sedang ada pengarahan ujian?"

"Oh? Sudah selesai dari tadi kok…" jawab Gilbert. "Soalnya yang membantu pengarahan tadi pacarmu si ketua OSIS itu… Berhubung dia tipe yang tidak suka basa-basi, jadi cepat selesai."

Alfred tertawa kecil di sela cengiran lebarnya, mendengar kekasihnya Arthur ikut disinggung-singgung.

Mata Francis lalu tertuju pada liontin yang tergantung di leher Alfred. "Hm? Itu hadiah dari Arthur…? Kau dulu pernah bilang itu hadiah dari seseorang…?"

"Apa? Kalung ini?" tanya Alfred sambil menarik keluar liontinnya dari balik kerah seragamnya. Liontin kalung itu terbuat dari emas putih berbentuk bulat pipih dengan diameter sekitar satu senti lebih, terukir ukiran bunga iris yang sedemikian rupa elok dan rapinya di sisi-sisinya. Di tengahnya terdapat permata ungu amethyst yang berkilau ketika beradu dengan cahaya.

"Wah, bagus benar… Pasti mahal ya…" komentar Gilbert.

"Hm… begitulah. Sayangnya, ini bukan dari Arthur." Kata Alfred sambil nyengir lebar. "Ini dari orangtuaku… mungkin."

Gilbert dan Francis kompak menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. "'Mungkin'? Kenapa mungkin? Kau tidak tahu pasti itu dari siapa…?"

Alfred mengangguk singkat sambil memandangi liontin kalung itu.

"Kalung ini tahu-tahu saja ada di samping tempat tidurku pagi hari setelah ulangtahunku empat tahun lalu." Kata Alfred menjelaskan. "Awalnya kupikir ini dari papa dan mama… Tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya. Selain itu…"

Alfred mencoba membuka penutup liontin itu. Namun seakan terkunci, pengunci tutup liontin itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Tidak bisa dibuka, ya?" tanya Francis. "Mungkin macet… Coba saja kau beri pelumas dulu…"

"Sudah kucoba. Tapi tetap saja…" kata Alfred. Ia lalu kembali menyembunyikan kembali liontin itu di balik seragamnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa lebih baik aku tak perlu mencoba membukanya."

Gilbert menelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Alfred menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Hanya intuisi mungkin…" katanya. "Ah, jam istirahat akan berakhir lima menit lagi. Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian kembali ke lorong kelas kalian…?"

"Ah, benar juga…" kata Gilbert. Ia dan Francis pun mulai beranjak pergi dari sana. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Alfred. Tenang saja, tak akan kulaporkan pada wali kelas kami kalau Antonio tewas karena tonjokanmu…"

Alfred tertawa mendengar komentar Gilbert. "Ya ya… sampai nanti." Katanya sebelum kedua kakak kelasnya itu menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

Alfred memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di bangkunya. Tangannya pun kembali menarik keluar liontin kalunganya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba membuka penutup liontin itu, meskipun sesuai dugaannya, tetap saja percuma.

"Ah, sudahlah…" katanya sambil menyimpan kembali liontinnya di balik seragamnya. Ia sudah mengabaikan banyak pertanyaannya tentang liontin itu; dari siapa, kenapa ada padanya, dan kenapa ia harus memilikinya, serta bekas jahitan operasi di bahu, lengan, dan perutnya.

Seberapapun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengusik dirinya, Alfred memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Pilihan Alfred sesungguhnya benar… Terkadang orang akan lebih bahagia kalau tidak mengetahui kenyataan. Apalagi jika kenyataan itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan…

* * *

><p>"Kamu sedih, ya…?"<p>

Diam. Sosok bayangan manusia berbalut jubah putih itu hanya tampak menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita berambut pirang pendek yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Karena tidak ada yang mengingatmu…?" kali ini giliran wanita berambut platina blonde panjang yang berdiri di sisi lainnya yang bertanya, dengan nada yang lebih dingin. Masih sama, sosok berjubah putih itu terdiam.

"Kamu tidak mau menghampiri mereka, da?" pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang berdiri di depan pemuda berjubah putih itu giliran bertanya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kamu sudah menunggu terlalu lama, bukan?"

Namun sosok berjubah putih itu masih diam tanpa kata-kata. Pemuda berambut perak itu pun tersenyum. Ia mengerti kenapa sosok itu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Aku mau saja mengantarmu menemui kakakmu, da." Tawar pemuda itu lagi. "Kalau masalahmu tidak segera diselesaikan, kau tak akan bisa tenang da."

Diam masih menjadi jawaban. Namun ketika pemuda berambut perak itu merasakan hembusan kecil menerpa telinganya, ia pun kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Kau masih takut untuk mendekatinya rupanya." Kata pemuda bernama Ivan itu. "Baiklah, tak apa-apa. Kau bisa tetap menunggu di sini sampai kau siap… atau sampai kakakmu siap da."

"Atau mungkin, kau punya pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya da? Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya…" tanya Ivan lagi.

Lagi, sehembus angin bertiup menerpa wajah Ivan.

"Hm. Begitu da. Baiklah…" kata Ivan. Ia lalu berbalik pada kedua wanita yang mengapit sosok berjubah putih itu. "Katyusha, Natalia… Aku bisa mempercayakan dia pada kalian kan? Jangan lupa beri dia makan agar sosoknya tidak lenyap. Aku sudah susah payah membawanya kemari…"

Kedua wanita itu pun mengangguk sigap.

"Tenang saja, Ivan sayang. Kami akan menjaga anak manis ini…" kata wanita berambut pirang pendek bernama Katyusha itu.

"Hm. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kakak…" sahut wanita berambut platina blonde lainnya bernama Natalia.

Ivan pun mengangguk singkat mendengar jawaban kedua wanita itu. "Bagus. Hm… selanjutnya, Natalia." Kata Ivan lagi. "Aku ingin kau naik malam ini, tolong kumpulkan makanan secukupnya untuk anak-anak yang lainnya…"

Perintah halus dari Ivan ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari Natalia.

Malam itu, tak satupun dari kedua belah pihak ada yang menyadari bahwa konflik dari kedua belah dunia yang berlawanan akan segera dimulai…

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** multichap baru lagi, readers… Haduuhh time limit sama that's what friends are for apa kabarnya nih…? Tenang aja, saya nggak bermaksud menelantarkan dua yang lainnya kok. Karena berhubung ide gila buat bikin fic horor ini muncul, jadi saya nekat publish aja…

Untuk chapter pertama ini, horornya belum begitu terasa. Dan saya juga akan mempertimbangkan lagi kalau readers nggak mau ada horor yang terlalu parah. Mungkin nanti ratingnya akan saya turunkan saja…

Jadi begitulah, mohon kritik dan saran untuk chapter selanjutnya ya~

Akhir kata, R&R please...?


End file.
